Forever Forgotten
by HoroXRen
Summary: This story of mines, is written in somewhat of my life. I use different characters in this one. I am a girl but the couples in here is HoroXRen I am Horo while is ren. R&R!


Note: Konnichiwa! This story is a HoroRen Story, some here are based off my life, and some are not. (you can ask me what's real and what's not)Haha. I'm a loser. Anyways, I am related to stife-lover. (aka Her Sister) Lol. This is an Alernate Univerise so yeah. I'm a girl as you can tell by the sister! I play as Horo, while someone else plays as Ren. Well Have fun reading and R&R!

_Flash Backs_

'thoughts'

"quotes"

**titles**

(Random Notes)

**Forever Forgotten**

'Why do we always get into fights? It bothers me too much to even think about it. I just got into a fight with him, and why? Am i jealous? No way... Can i be? i can, i admit it but today when i walked away from him, he only screamed out Pilika's name. It's like he ingored me. TT I didnt get a hug from him today either. We're going out, I can't believe it. He always takes out his anger on me though, but he doesnt realize it. It makes me so mad!'

I walked out into the pouring shower. Getting all soaked, I whimpered in the soft shower. It started to rain hader, making me a bit pail. My sister came by from the store."Horo? What are you doing here?" I paused in a moment, I didn't believe it was my sister. "Horo...?" She repeated. I was soaked to the bones. Then after that moment, i collapsed onto the hard ground.

_Flash Back(Horo's POV)_

_"Horo! Horo! Wait for me! Just wait a moment!" The boy's voice screeched a little, but i knew who he was. Tao Ren. I waited for him, pretending i didn't hear him. I just slowed down a bit. "Horo! Are you deaf! I told you to wait!" He came up yelling next to me. I replied, "Oh Ren, i didn't see you." I smiled. While he had a slight beam appear on his face too. He squeezed me hard, but yet comfortable. I loved it. His tender skin had toughed my face, while i tried to find something deep within he's eyes. Why does he like me? Why am i so special? What makes me more different them him or her? I couldn't find those answers. They were unclear to me. "What are you thinking about Horo?" Ren asked tring to see my face, which i had turned away from him. "Nothing," I blissfully smile inside. "Huh?... Well whatever then, I have to go, well any--!" I ran and hugged him. I knew he wanted one. He smiled and huged me back. "Bye," I said softly._

_End Of Flash Back(still horo's POV)_

I woke up during the charcoal night, with little bright stars in the sky. "Where am I?" i said out loud. "Onii-chan, you got knocked out fast! Better eat up!" Pilika yelled a bit. "I'm up, pilika..." i cried a soft moan. I was in pain, even though i dont remember what had happen to me.Was i dreaming? Or was something happening?.. well yeah, sime thing is but, what? "Pilika... i don't fell so good..." I started to grasp for air as i found out that i was throwing up. What the--! I thought. I didn't eat anything, why am i throwing up? I looked at my soft hands, and found out it wasn't food, but something that scared me a lot. Blood. I couldn't stop throwing up, and it came up rapidly. "ONII-CHAN!" She screamed bloody murder. "Pilika," I said grasping for more air before i get knocked out again," dont tell anyone..." I had another black out.

**Hospital**

"Where--? am i?" I couldn't remember a thing. Am i loosing me memory? Am I--! "Horo!" A familar voice cought my attention. Ren. I couldn't see anything, but I can tell what he was going to do. "horo, why'd you run away like that? Idiot! Don't you know i was worried!" I knew he was going to yell at me.He always does, besides i don't need anymore yelling, i've already have a big enough headache. "You dope!" I heard him sob, one of the first times. "What did you do with Yoh?" I ask quietly. "Yoh? Horo did you see--!" He held back his tears as much as possible. "Yes, I did see it all." I answered. It broke my heart once again remembering that moment. "He--! It was an accindent! I thought we went over that!" He spat in my face alittle, he always does, but he don't mean it. Ren looked to the right side of me. "Look Horo, if you're mad at me because of this... I'm...I'm so--!" "Sh!" I interrupted. I knew that he's not very good at saying sorry so i knew what he meant. I touched his lips with my finger. "I know what you mean, it's ok." I've always been forgiveful. He held tightly onto my hand, giving me a serious look. (I think he looks hot like that! MOOT!) I held back my pain from him squeezing too tightly. It hurts a lot. "It's not ok!" He had a deep harsh tone out. "i'm serious! Why do you always forgive me!" Some of his hidden tears began to show. "Ren-san, may you please get out. It's time for his check up." Ren glared at him, but deicided to go. "Don't think I'm done talking with you Horo!" He left after those words. After the doctors checked up on me the came up to me. "You have the symtoms of having a cancer..." "What?" I was in shock. "It runs in the family, and your symtoms are loosing memory and throwing up blood, well those are the one you have. When you start to throw up blood that means, you're in deep trouble." "And... what's the cancer?" I asked impatiently. "The cancer is Leucemia..."

Haha, what a dumb stroy i think... Well, the Leucemia isn't true, but the other problems are. (kinda) Hahaha. Well anyways have fun. Please R&R!


End file.
